SOMNIA
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Somnia-Dream. I met you. I fell in love. The reality crushed me so hard I awake. It's a dream. It's a dream. To have you in my arms, it's a dream. One cruel dream.
1. Chapter 1

_Hampir setiap jam, tujuh hari dalam seminggu, ponselku akan terus berdering ..._

"Ootori- _sama,_ janji bertemu dengan Gin- _sama_ dari ..."

"Ootori - _sama,_ revisi MoU dengan perusahaan ..."

"Ootori- _sama,_ rapat hari ini apakah harus diatur ulang?"

 _Berdering ... berdering ... berdering ..._

"Ootori- _sama ..."_

"Ootori- _sama ..."_

"Ootori- _sama ..."_

 _Selalu berdering ..._

 **One Last Call**

Seperti biasa, Kyoya dibangunkan oleh dering ponsel yang ia simpan di atas nakas. Meski matanya menolak terbuka dan tetap menyatu erat seperti dilem, serta kepala pusing dan berat efek tidur yang hanya dua jam, Kyoya mengangkat telepon itu pada deringan ketiga.

 _"_ _Selamat ulang tahuuunnnn ..."_

Kyoya diam sebentar, masih terpejam. Ini bukan suara sekretarisnya yang berusia kepala lima. Suara yang barusan nyaris membuatnya melempar ponsel, tidak terdengar serak dan berat seperti milik sekretarisnya, melainkan ceria dan penuh semangat.

Tamaki.

 _"_ _Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan! Aku beli kue yang besar loooh. Kita makan sama-sama yukkk?"_

Hani-senpai.

 _"_ _Kyoya-senpai! Kami sudah siapkan kimono khusus untuk pesta ulang tahunmu nanti!"_

 _"_ _Bagus looh."_

Si kembar, Hikaru dan Kaoru.

 _"_ _..."_

Ah. Itu pasti Mori-senpai.

 _"_ _Kyoya-senpai, hari ini datang ke ruang musik ya? Kami semua menyiapkan pesta untuk Senpai bersama semua tamu_ host club _yang dulu."_

Haruhi.

 _"_ _Kyoya-senpai? Senpai ... masih di sana? Halo?"_

Kyoya mendengus dan menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. "Jam berapa?"

 _"_ _Sekitar jam makan malam? Seharusnya Senpai sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lagi, 'kan?"_

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum yang mengejek. Tapi, akhirnya ia menyetujuinya juga.

"Jam tujuh, kalau begitu."

 _"_ _Baiklah. Aku akan beritahu Tamaki-senpai."_

"Hm. Beritahu suamimu yang bodoh itu."

 _"_ _Senpai!"_

"Apa? Kebodohannya tidak hilang, 'kan, setelah kalian menikah?"

 _"_ _Bukan it—"_

Kyoya memotong kata-kata Haruhi seraya turun dari ranjang. "Tutup teleponnya. Nanti kukabari lagi."

 _"_ _Eh? Ba-baiklah ..."_

Setelah nada monoton terdengar, Kyoya melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah lemari dan menarik satu stel jas dan kemeja. Baru saja ia hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ponselnya kembali berdering.

"Ya?" Kyoya sudah tahu kalau yang menelepon kali ini pasti sekretarisnya.

 _"_ _Proposal yang Anda minta sudah ada. Setelah selesai dengan itu, akan ada rapat dengan perusahaan Miyanoshita yang dijadwalkan setelah makan siang. Kemudian ada penandatanganan MoU proyek pelataran parkir rumah sakit dengan pengembang. Tuan Okada juga ingin bertemu untuk membicarakan penanaman investasi di proyek yang sedang dikembangkan perusahaan. Mungkin hingga malam nanti jadwal Anda penuh. Apa Anda ingin membatalkan salah satunya?"_

Alis Kyoya mengerut. "Kenapa?"

 _"_ _E-eh? Bukankah hari ini Anda ulang tahun? Apa Anda tidak punya rencana apa-apa?"_ tanya sekretarisnya heran.

Kyoya melirik ke jam yang tergantung di dinding. Mobilnya akan siap dalam waktu setengah jam, jadi sebaiknya ia segera mandi dan sarapan.

 _"_ _Tuan?"_

"Tidak." Kyoya memutar kenop pintu dengan tangan memegangi gantungan baju. "Biarkan saja seperti itu."

 _"_ _Apa tidak apa-apa? Tuan ... benar tidak ada rencana?"_

"Ya. Tidak ada rencana apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

Setiap hari, ponsel Kyoya akan berdering. Semua tentang pekerjaan. Beberapa pesan mungkin dikirim oleh anggota _host_ _club_ , tapi selebihnya selalu tentang bisnis. Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga? Tentu saja dia tidak pernah menghubungi ayah dan kedua kakaknya, seperti yang mereka juga lakukan. Tidak terkecuali pada hari ulang tahunnya. Mereka bahkan tidak muncul di meja makan saat ia sarapan. Kedua kakaknya sedang berada di luar negeri, mengurusi cabang perusahaan di sana. Pun ayahnya tak ada di tempat, entah sedang rapat apa dengan para koleganya. Sudah jelas kalau hari ulang tahun bukan hari istimewa di keluarga Ootori. Itu yang Kyoya pelajari sejak kecil.

Tidak ada kue.

Tidak ada pesta.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sisinya.

Yang ada hanya kotak-kotak hadiah terbungkus kertas warna-warni dan pita yang berjajar di meja makan. Pertama kali hal itu terjadi, saat ia masih kecil dulu, Kyoya mengira ayah dan kedua kakaknya begitu sibuk untuk sekedar menemuinya dan hanya bisa meninggalkan kado dengan kartu ucapan terselip di bawah pita. Untuk itu, Kyoya memaafkan mereka. Tapi begitu ia semakin dewasa, ia mengetahui bahwa kado-kado itu bahkan bukan mereka yang memilihkan.

Ayahnya menyuruh sekretaris pribadinya untuk mengirimi tiap kado yang Kyoya terima sejak ulang tahun pertamanya. Kedua kakaknya pun sama. Kyoya pikir itu tidak adil pada awalnya. Sebab, ia selalu mengirimi mereka kado yang ia pilih sendiri. Itu membuatnya mengira-ngira apa ayahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama pada ibunya di hari ulang tahun atau _anniversary_ pernikahan mereka. Namun, pada akhirnya Kyoya membiarkannya saja dan perlahan mengikuti cara mereka. Tidak ada lagi hadiah istimewa. Hanya akan ada kado mahal terbungkus pita cantik dengan kartu ucapan yang isinya sama setiap tahun. Kyoya bahkan ragu apakah mereka sadar kalau isi kartu ucapannya sudah berubah.

Hingga akhirnya Kyoya bertemu dengan Tamaki. Si bodoh itu dengan cepat menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ulang tahunnya dimeriahkan oleh suara terompet dan lagu ulang tahun yang diiringi denting piano. Kamarnya secara ajaib terlihat seperti kamar perempuan dengan banyaknya balon dan kertas krep warna-warni yang menjuntai dari langit-langit. Jangan lupakan kue cokelat bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' yang terlihat seperti gumpalan lumpur.

Anehnya, Kyoya merasa senang.

Benar, dia membenci makanan manis, ia tidak suka tempat yang gaduh, juga kesal kamarnya berubah berantakan. Tapi saat Tamaki berjanji akan membuatkannya pesta yang lebih besar, dengan lebih banyak orang, diam-diam Kyoya mengharapkan yang sama dan meniup lilinnya.

Permintaan yang bodoh.

Kenyataannya, yang ia mau hanya satu.

Keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

Kyoya mengusap wajahnya untuk yang kesekian kali, mencoba menghapuskan jejak darah yang tersisa. Mimisan saat sedang menandatangani MoU kesepakatan pembangunan pelataran parkir benar-benar membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Apa ini karena ia sudah begadang nyaris tiga hari penuh? Sepertinya tidak. Tidur dengan waktu yang singkat bukanlah hal baru bagi Kyoya.

Apapun alasannya, Kyoya memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia hanya meminum suplemen yang terselip di saku jasnya. Ada satu pertemuan lagi yang harus ia hadiri dan ia tidak mau terlambat.

 _BIP_

Ponsel di dalam saku jasnya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk.

 _From : Suoh Tamaki_

 _Jangan terlambat atau Hani-Senpai akan memakan kuenya duluan sebelum kau sempat meniup lilin!_

Ah. Pesta itu.

Kyoya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ada satu jam tersisa hingga waktu pesta. Namun, ia masih ada satu pertemuan lagi dengan kolega bisnisnya.

Kyoya menutup mata, mengingat pesta ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Balon, musik, kostum, para tamu dan kado yang mereka bawa, kue ... hm, ia bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Ia juga ingat apa yang ia rasakan hari itu. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat tidak bersemangat. Apa karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang lemah, atau hanya karena suasana hatinya yang begitu melankolis sejak pagi, ia tidak tahu.

Dipikirnya hal itu sekali lagi.

Yah, setidaknya ia harus datang ke pesta. Mungkin bukan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, tapi akan ada banyak para tamu yang orangtuanya adalah calon rekan kerja yang potensial. Benar. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan itu. Hidupnya memang selalu tentang bisnis, 'kan?

 _BIP_

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, meniup lilin bukanlah tiket untuk mewujudkan keinginan. Lihat saja, di tengah-tengah ruangan, Kyoya terjebak di antara para gadis dan kado-kado mahal sementara yang ia inginkan adalah ruangan sunyi untuk istirahat. Tapi senyum terus tersungging di wajahnya yang dibuat seramah mungkin. Ia mungkin lelah, tapi otaknya masih berfungsi. Bertingkah seolah tak tertarik pada ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari para tamu yang datang adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan. Syukur baginya, Hani-Senpai berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara dengan menawarkan untuk memotongkan kue ulang tahun Kyoya.

"Senpai terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Ada apa?"

Kyoya menoleh dan mendapati Haruhi yang hari ini tampak manis dengan kimono bunga-bunga yang sepertinya sepasang dengan yang dipakai Tamaki.

Kyoya tersenyum. "Kau terlihat lebih baik saat sedang hamil."

Haruhi, seperti yang sudah Kyoya duga, sama sekali tidak teralihkan dengan topik yang Kyoya lontarkan. "Senyuman Senpai bahkan tidak menyeramkan hari ini. Sebenarnya ada apa? Pesta ini tidak terlalu bagus? Apa kuenya tidak enak?" tanya Haruhi serius.

Kyoya diam sebentar. Menatap ke kerumunan orang yang tengah menikmati kue ulang tahun yang disiapkan teman-temannya. Denting piano masih mengalun lembut, berasal dari _grand piano_ yang dimainkan Tamaki. Si kembar juga sedang asik berpose bersama tamu yang ingin berfoto dengan mereka. Hanya Mori senpai yang terlihat tenang seperti biasanya.

Ramai sekali.

Tempat ini terlalu ramai.

Tapi kenapa ia merasa kesepian?

"Senpai?"

"Haruhi."

"Ya?" Haruhi sedikit terkejut mendengar Kyoya memanggilnya dengan nada tegas.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Eh? Hampir jam sepuluh. Kenapa?" Haruhi menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Ia tambah heran saat Kyoya tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan. Lagipula pesta ini sudah berlangsung tiga jam. Sudah cukup." Kyoya berjalan duluan menuju kerumunan.

"Tapi, Tamaki-Senpai bilang, ia mau menyalakan kembang api tengah malam nanti." Haruhi benar-benar tidak paham dengan tingkah Kyoya. Seharusnya ia tinggal lebih lama karena ada banyak tamu penting di ruangan ini. Bukankah hidup Senpainya selalu tentang untung dan rugi? Kalau ia pergi sekarang, bukankah ia akan rugi besar?

Kyoya berhenti dan nyaris membuat Haruhi menubruknya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak ingin tenggelam lagi dalam kerumunan itu meski hanya sebentar. "Katakan pada Tamaki dan yang lainnya, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Dan dengan begitu, Kyoya menghilang ke ruang ganti.

.

.

.

.

Ia mengatakan kalau ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Tapi kenyataannya yang ia lakukan hanya bersandar di balkon kamarnya, menatap langit malam dengan tubuh terbalut jaket tebal. Meski sendirian, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari kesepian di tengah kerumunan.

Jam yang tergantung di dekat jendela menunjukkan pukul 11.45. Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunnya akan berlalu tanpa ada hal yang berkesan untuknya. Harapan bodoh tentang meniup lilin bersama orang yang disayang memang tidak cocok untuknya. Keluarganya tidak seperti itu. Ia tidak seperti itu.

Tapi ia menginginkan hal itu.

Ia, ayah dan ibunya, juga ketiga kakaknya.

Kyoya mendengus kemudian, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Otaknya mulai lelah, sepertinya. Hingga berpikir hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan selama bertahun-tahun. Bukankah harusnya ia sudah kebas dengan hal-hal sentimentil sepeti itu? Dia benar-benar aneh hari ini.

Tapi, hal itu, manusiawi 'kan?

Ya. Tentu saja.

Bahkan jika ia terlahir yatim piatu, ia pasti mengharapkan hal itu.

Seseorang, berada di sisinya saat hari ulang tahunnya.

Kyoya menarik keluar ponselnya dan membuka lagi pesan yang ia terima sore tadi setelah ia menerima pesan Tamaki. Sederet kalimat yang sempat membuatnya bertahan hingga akhir pesta, entah mengapa terlihat seperti ejekan sekarang.

 _Aku akan datang dengan hadiah yang paling besar!_

Janji palsu.

— _Rrrr—_

Terkejut karena ponsel di tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar, Kyoya menerimanya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Kyoya-sama?"_

Ah.

Suara itu.

 _"_ _Kyoya-sama? Kenapa Anda pergi dari pestanya cepat sekali? Padahal sudah saya siapkan kado yang paling besar. Sekarang saya sedang di jalan menuju rumah Anda. Apa Anda bisa bantu membawakannya? Sungguh berat sekali membawanya dari Paris."_

"..."

 _"_ _Kyoya-sama? Apa Anda marah karena saya datang lama sekali? Maaf. Pesawatnya_ delay _beberapa jam."_

"..."

 _"_ _Kyoya-sama? Anda masih di sana?"_

Kyoya mulai tertawa. Lirih, hingga akhirnya membesar. Nada heran dari suara di ujung sana menandakan bahwa ini bukan sekedar bayangannya saja.

 _"_ _Kyoya-sama?"_

"Ya." Akhirnya Kyoya menjawab, satu tangannya mencengkram bagian depan jaketnya. Tempat sesuatu terasa hangat di baliknya.

"Ya. Aku di sini."

 _Dia di sini._

 _Bahkan, jika aku terlahir sendirian._

 _Aku ingin kau menemaniku._


	2. Chapter 2

Secara _astronomis,_ Perancis terletak pada 42 oLU – 51 oLU dan 5 oBB – 8 oBT sementara Jepang pada 30 oLU – 47 oLU dan 128 oBT – 146 oBT. Hal itu menjadikan keduanya memiliki perbedaan waktu 9 jam. Saat jendela rumah-rumah di Jepang dibuka dan tirai-tirai disibak untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk, langit di Prancis sudah dihiasi bintang dengan jarum jam menunjuk angka 11 malam.

Karena itu ...

 **おはよ** **う** and Bonne nuit

" _おはよう_ ~~!"

Setengah tersadar, Kyoya bergerak menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berdenyut-denyut karena tidurnya terganggu. Tapi, alih-alih memarahi atau memutus sambungan teleponnya, Kyoya membalas sapaan penuh semangat sang penelepon.

" _おはよう_."

" _Are_? Suara Anda lebih serak dari biasanya. Apa Anda sakit?" pertanyaan bernada khawatir dengan cepat menggantikan seruan semangat sebelumnya. Kyoya tak langsung menjawab, melainkan menenggak segelas air putih yang selalu sedia di nakas samping ranjangnya.

"Kerjaan. Baru tidur jam lima tadi."

"Eh? A-apa saya mengganggu? Apa saya tutup teleponnya saja? Mungkin Anda mau tid—"

"Aku ada rapat jam sembilan. Aku akan mandi." Kyoya memijat pangkal hidungnya sekilas dan mengintip dari celah mata, mencari selop di dekat ranjangnya.

"O-oke. Ngg, baiklah, akan saya tu—"

"Nanti kutelepon balik."

"E-eh? Apa?"

"Kutelepon balik, nanti. Aku mandi dulu."

"Ah. Y-ya."

Setelah mendengar jawaban lirih tersebut, Kyoya memutus sambungan teleponnya dan untuk beberapa saat menatap layar ponselnya. _ID_ sang penelepon yang tertera di laporan panggilan membuat sudut bibirnya berkedut.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan hal ini berlangsung. Tanpa alpa, meski kadang terlambat, gadis itu akan meneleponnya dari Paris dan mereka akan mengobrol selama beberapa saat sebelum Kyoya memulai harinya yang sibuk. Kebanyakan percakapan mereka bukanlah hal-hal penting. Tapi, hal-hal tak penting itulah yang terpikirkan olehnya di akhir hari, saat tubuhnya sudah remuk-redam dan berharap hari esok datang hanya untuk mendengar hal-hal tak penting lainnya.

Agak terhuyung, Kyoya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ponselnya disimpan baik-baik di atas nakas. Sambil melirik jam, ia menghitung dalam hati. Mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai ia bisa meneleponnya lagi.

Yah, semoga saja dia tidak tidur duluan.

Air hangat melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan menyegarkan pikirannya. Sekarang, tubuhnya yang jauh lebih segar telah kering dan terbungkus setelan kerja. Setelah mengancingkan kancing terakhir di hem kemejanya, Kyoya menyambar ponsel dan tas kerja yang ada di meja lantas bergegas menuju ruang makan.

Kyoya agak khawatir gadis itu sudah tertidur ketika akhirnya pada dering ke lima, terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Nghm—halo?"

"Kau tertidur?" Kyoya tak luput mendengar kuapan yang sepertinya coba diredam dengan tangan. Sepertinya gadis itu tadi tertidur.

"Saya lumayan lelah hari ini, jadi agak mengantuk," kilahnya.

"Hn." Kyoya tak mendebat, hanya sedikit membenarkan letak _wireless headset_ di telinga kirinya.

"Sedang sarapan, ya?" tanyanya balik, bertepatan dengan Kyoya yang duduk menghadap ke sisi meja makan dengan satu set sarapan terhidang. Diletakkannya ponsel di sisi kanan dan mulai melebarkan serbet di atas pangkuan.

"Ya." Kyoya menyesap tehnya sedikit. Rasa getir dengan cepat menyebar dalam mulutnya. Kadang, kopi pahit terasa lebih baik dari teh ini. "Apa kabarnya Tuan Houshakuji?"

"Baik ... kami tadi baru pulang dari Frankfurt."

"Untuk?"

"Frankfurt Book Fair—tunggu! Anda tidak sedang minum kopi, 'kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kyoya mendengus, "Ini teh."

"Benarkah?" ada nada curiga yang terlalu kentara.

"Kau yang bilang."

Benar. Seminggu lalu, gadis itu mengomelinya saat tahu ia mengonsumsi kopi di pagi hari. Sangkalan Kyoya tentang guna kafein untuk mata dan kepalanya yang pening dibalas dengan argumen keras hingga keputusan sepihak yang menyuruhnya mengganti kopi dengan teh hijau setiap hari.

"Oh. Baguslah!" sekarang, nada ceria yang terdengar. Kyoya mendengus lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana pameran bukunya?" Setelah bertanya demikian, Kyoya mulai menyantap sarapannya. Ia mencoba mengunyah sepelan mungkin agar bisa dengan jelas mendengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Seru sekali! Sangat ramai! Ada banyak penulis hebat dan buku-buku yang luar biasa! Ooh, andai saja Anda bisa datang! Tapi, tidak apa-apa! Saya sudah belikan beberapa buku yang akan tiba di rumah Anda paling lambat empat hari lagi."

"Buku? Buku apa?"

"Anda akan tahu," balasnya penuh rahasia. "Ah, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kiriman Anda sudah sampai."

"Sudah?"

"Sebenarnya sudah dari tiga hari yang lalu."

"Lebih cepat dari dugaanku." Terlalu cepat, malah.

Hening.

"Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Anda mengirimi saya boneka juga?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

Sekitar beberapa bulan lalu, gadis itu muncul tepat tengah malam di bawah balkon kamarnya dengan sebuah boneka beruang besar berdasi merah. Dari jam tangan hingga pena mahal, gadis itu memilih menghadiahinya boneka. Benar-benar.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ya—ah. Tidak apa-apa sih."

"Kenapa?" desaknya sampai-sampai berhenti menyuap.

"Bonekanya ...," jeda, "seram."

Kyoya melihat boneka itu terpajang di salah satu etalase toko saat menemani Tamaki berbelanja kebutuhan calon bayinya. Tanpa sadar, Kyoya masuk ke dalam toko dan keluar dengan membawa boneka itu. Ukurannya tak beda jauh dengan boneka miliknya dan sama-sama beruang, hanya berbeda warna dan ada pita merah marun di kepalanya. Apa masalahnya kalau begitu?

"Seram bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan hal lain saja," elaknya.

"Renge."

"..."

"..."

"Wajahnya mirip Anda, makanya seram. Matanya apalagi ...," aku Renge dengan nada hati-hati, khawatir dengan tanggapan Kyoya.

Sementara itu, Kyoya sendiri mencoba mengingat-ingat raut wajah boneka yang dibelinya tempo hari. Sepertinya biasa saja. Atau tidak? Dia juga tidak ingat jelas sih. Segera setelah dibeli, ia langsung menyuruh orang untuk mengirimnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahun Renge. Dan karena ia tidak bisa ke Paris, jangan sampai kadonya terlambat datang juga.

"Ini seperti saya selalu diawasi. Matanya seperti mengikuti saya terus. Saya 'kan jadi tidak berani main ga—ups!"

"Hei." Kyoya terlanjur dengar. "Kau masih main game?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Pertanyaannya malah dijawab tawa canggung.

"Dasar."

 _Uki Doki Memorial_ , game favorit Renge yang menjadi awal mula pertemuan mereka. Gadis itu berdelusi kalau dirinya adalah Ichijou Miyabi yang baik dan berhati seputih kain habis di- _laundry_. Tentu saja akhirnya delusi itu hancur berkeping-keping. Mana bisa Ootori Kyoya yang terkenal sebagai 'Raja di balik layar' memiliki hati selembut itu? Anehnya, hal itu tidak membuat Renge menjauhinya. Memang butuh waktu yang lama, tapi di sinilah mereka. Berteleponan dengan jarak ribuan kilometer memisahkan.

Nah, untuk mencegah delusi gadis itu bercampur dengan kenyataan yang akhir-akhir ini tipis sekali bedanya, Kyoya melarangnya bermain game. Mungkin sedikit keterlaluan—dia 'kan GameOta kelas kakap—tapi Kyoya punya alasan bagus untuk itu.

Untuk apa mengobrol dengan laki-laki virtual kalau dia ada dan tersedia? Tapi sepertinya ia kurang meluangkan banyak waktu, makanya Renge masih memainkan game itu.

"Ngg, Kyoya-sama?" panggil Renge, khawatir kalau-kalau Kyoya marah.

"Apa?"

"Apa aku tidak akan mendapat hadiah di hari ulang tahunku? Boneka itu hadiah ulang tahunku, 'kan?"

Kyoya menenggak tehnya hingga tandas sebelum menjawab, "Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"... Tidak ada."

Kyoya menaikkan satu alis. Perempuan dan semua kodenya. Apa dipikirnya Kyoya tidak tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong? Dari nadanya saja sudah ketahuan. Tapi sayangnya Kyoya tidak tahu dengan jelas apa yang diinginkannya. Mungkin satu set pita satin aneka warna?

"Hm, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Anda? Sepertinya semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Terdengar suara gesekan kain yang samar-samar melatari pertanyaan bernada agak merajuk itu. Kyoya membayangkan gadis itu sudah bergelung di atas ranjangnya yang besar, selimut ditarik hingga ke dada. Bagaimanapun, sudah sangat larut di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Sudah jam berapa di sana?" Kyoya malah balas bertanya sambil menyingkirkan serbet dari atas pangkuannya. Cepat-cepat, seorang pelayan datang dan merapikan bekas sarapannya. Dari jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, masih tersisa beberapa menit sebelum sekretarisnya datang dan memberitahukan agenda untuk hari ini.

"Saya mau tidur, tapi bonekanya memelototi saya terus," jawab Renge dengan nada menggerutu. "Mungkin sebaiknya saya ikat matanya pakai pita."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Tidak! Apa Anda perlu bukti?"

Tak lama dari pertanyaannya barusan, ponsel Kyoya bergetar. Renge mengiriminya sebuah gambar. Matanya menyipit di balik lensa untuk melihat wujud beruang yang katanya mirip dengannya itu.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga—

Memang mirip.

Sedikit merasa bodoh karena rela saja menyamakan diri dengan beruang, Kyoya memang melihat kesamaannya. Mata boneka yang tengah duduk di atas kursi berlengan di dalam foto itu memang mirip dengannya. Datar dan tajam. Hampir seluruh pegawainya tidak berani menatap matanya, tak heran Renge juga risih.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan Renge menyadarkannya. "Mirip, 'kan?"

"Wajahnya tidak begitu saat aku membelinya," Kyoya malah menjawabnya dengan sangkalan bodoh yang dibalas dengan tawa geli dari seberang sana.

"Anda ada-ada saja!" tawanya kian kencang dan tanpa sadar membuat bibir Kyoya melengkung tipis.

Setelah tawanya mereda, ada hening yang menjelang. Kyoya tahu Renge tidak tidur lewat napasnya yang memburu. Jadi, ia menunggu hingga napasnya berangsur-angsur normal. Tapi, saat Renge tak kunjung bicara, Kyoya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kau tidur," ucap Kyoya lamat-lamat. Tidak ada jawaban. "Aku juga akan berangkat kerja." Tetap tidak ada jawaban sementara Kyoya bisa melihat sekretarisnya sudah tiba dan sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Sepertinya Renge tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur. Ini bukan yang pertama kali jadi Kyoya tak heran lagi. Kyoya sudah meraih tas dan ponselnya seraya berdiri, bersiap mengucap salam dan mengakhirinya saat sebuah gumaman lirih terdengar.

"Kyoya ... 会いたかった _..._."

Serta merta gerakan Kyoya terhenti saat itu juga dalam posisi setengah berdiri. Tangannya menekan _wireless headset_ itu lebih dalam, menunggu kalimat lain yang menyusul. Tapi, tidak terdengar apa-apa. Hanya samar suara dengkuran halus yang teratur.

"Dasar curang," Kyoya berdecak pelan. Bisa-bisanya ia langsung tertidur setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Tapi, rasa jengkel yang sejenak timbul ditenggelamkan oleh perasaan lain yang membuat sebuah senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Kyoya hingga membuat sekretarisnya mengerutkan alis.

Tepat sebelum sekretarisnya tiba di hadapannya, dengan lembut Kyoya berbisik—

" _Bonne nuit_."

—dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Ootori. Hari ini, Anda memiliki dua jadwal rapat deng—"

"Pesankan aku tiket ke Paris yang paling cepat yang bisa kau dapatkan." Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan sekretarisnya, Kyoya berbalik meninggalkan pria tua itu yang mematung mendengar perintahnya.

"Paris? La-lalu, bagaimana dengan rapatnya?" tanya sekretarisnya terbata sambil mengekori Kyoya yang berjalan menuju arah kamarnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah cukup renta tak sanggup menangani berbagai kejutan dari tuan mudanya ini. Apa yang harus ia jadikan alasan?

Lagi, Kyoya tak mengindahkan, hanya bergegas menaiki tangga dengan senyum yang masih merekah lebar.

Karena itu, saat Renge menyapanya dengan ucapan ' _おはよう_ ' yang menceriakan harinya, Kyoya akan mengakhirinya dengan ucapan ' _Bonne nuit'_ yang lembut untuk mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.


End file.
